


Гранаты подземного царства

by tarakihi



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Микро-зарисовка на три штриха. <br/>Сюр. Стёб. Драма. <br/>Как обычно, в общем.<br/>С любовью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гранаты подземного царства

***

Колесница ждёт у ворот Царства Теней,   
\- Это что? - хмуро спрашивает Персефона, глядя то на тарелку с лёгкой трещинкой по краю тонкого фарфора, то на принесшего её гостеприимного хозяина.  
Гадес разводит руками:  
\- Что нашёл в холодильнике, извини уж. Такой бардак без женской руки...  
Она со вздохом протягивает руку и берёт с тарелки старую, тяжёлую как воды Стикса, начинённую не меньше чем свинцом, гранату. Кольцо так и не сорванной чеки тускло поблёскивает в полутьме.  
Персефона вопросительно поднимает бровь, и Гадес чуть заметно улыбается и опускает голову.  
\- Гермес сказал, что там без меня начинается зима, и всё замирает, - замечает она.  
Улыбка Гадеса становится чуть заметнее и жёстче. Потом он всё-таки отворачивается и пожимает плечами.  
\- Гермес не в курсе того, что начнётся без тебя здесь.  
Кольцо от чеки точно и легко обхватывает безымянный палец Персефоны, словно для этого и предназначено.   
Колесница ждёт у ворот.


End file.
